<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Океаник" by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067750">"Океаник"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin'>Elefwin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021'>WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семейные традиции [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как "Титаник", только на полвека раньше</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семейные традиции [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Океаник"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это плохая... ох, неудачная идея, сэр.</p><p>— У тебя есть получше?</p><p>— Можно я сдохну?</p><p>— Нет, нельзя. Ну же, Джеймс Генри. Вставай и пойдём.</p><p>Мне было очень худо — и ужасно стыдно. Никогда такого не случалось, даже в лодке, которую крутило и болтало на середине реки, а на чуде, мать его, техники — трансатлантическом лайнере, в первоклассной каюте — пожалуйста!</p><p>Тогда я, правда, выгребал против течения ночью под дождём и молился, чтоб нашу скорлупку не перевернуло, и блевать мне, наверное, было просто некогда.</p><p>— Вставай, Джеймс Генри, — ласково сказал доктор Уортроп и взял меня за руку повыше локтя.</p><p>В ту ночь Уортроп отстреливался от контрабандистов — противников практики честной науки монстрологии, и рука у него была вот так же тверда.</p><p>Он приносил мне попить и помогал умыться, и дальше так продолжаться не могло.</p><p>— А если меня на вас стошнит.</p><p>— Чем? — отмахнулся доктор и вытащил, вытащил меня на палубу.</p><p>Снаружи и впрямь стало легче. От долгой плавной качки меня всё ещё мутило, но я бодро по палубе зашагал — потому что был неразрывно привязан к своей правой руке, а доктор не собирался её отпускать и настроен был решительно. Мне снова было некогда: я старался и удержаться на ногах, и не висеть совсем уж на Уортропе, и подмечать отступные пути на случай, если гениальную идею всё-таки не оценят... Но никому на “Океанике” не было до нас дела.</p><p>— Смотри, Джеймс Генри!</p><p>Мной завладел ветер, которого я раньше почти не чувствовал, и одной рукой я вцепился в ограждение, а второй крепче сжал ладонь доктора. От распахнувшихся до самого горизонта вод и небес перехватило дыхание, голова закружилась — не муторно, от восторга. Словно бы я, я сам был кораблём, своей волей прокладывал курс, рассекал волны своим тяжёлым могучим телом, и долгий этот заплыв меж двух континентов был мне только в радость...</p><p>— Я тебя держу, — сказал доктор Уортроп, и поперёк туловища меня перехватила рука тонкая и сильная, не хуже стального прута.</p><p>Я разжал пальцы, раскинул руки в стороны, вдохнул полной грудью и почувствовал себя, может, далеко не самым умным, зато самым счастливым человеком на свете. От счастья я рассмеялся — и мне послышалось, что смеюсь я не один. Я быстро оглянулся, но ветер швырнул мне в лицо густые чёрные уортроповские волосы, и я не знаю, почудилась мне широкая улыбка на его лице или нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>